


Romance Smells Like Salonpas

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Yachi only thinks that Hinata and Kageyama are doing it because they end up in the ball closet together all the time.





	Romance Smells Like Salonpas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pugglemuggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglemuggle/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 3. Prompt was "cutest couple that isn't actually a couple."
> 
> spoiler: Yamaguchi tells Hinata not to come out to the team until Golden Week bc that's his week and he'll split his winnings with him.

"Aww, you two are the cutest," Yachi cooed. She had one of their new first year managers with her, the boy, and despite him being hugely taller than her, Yachi deftly covered his eyes and spun him around by the shoulders to go back out the door they just came in.

"Cutest at what?" Kageyama asked, wrinkling his forehead. "What?"

"Sorry to interrupt! You guys lock up ok see you tomorrow bye!" Yachi was gone, flustered first year dragged behind her, the sliding storage closet door slamming shut with a BANG.

"What?" Kageyama asked again. He looked down at Hinata who was staring up at him in horror, Hinata's stuck zipper on his Karasuno jacket still in Kageyama's hands. Hinata's face was beet red. " _What?_ " he demanded.

"SHE THINKS WE'RE DOING IT IN HERE, BAKAYAMA!" Hinata roared, his hair almost standing on end, slapping Kageyama's hands down.

"Why would she think that?" Kageyama asked, frowning.

"Uhhh, because we're alone in the ball closet and you're yanking down my zipper?!" Hinata buried his face in his hands.

"But…we're not." Kageyama looked back to the door and then back to Hinata. "We come in the ball closet all the time."

"Well, gosh, idiot, maybe that's the reason she thinks that," Hinata snapped.

"And even if we were, why would she think that's cute?" Kageyama looked around at the balls, the mats, and the brooms. "It's a little gross. It's not sanitary in here."

"Oh my god," Hinata groaned, slumping down to sit on a pile of mats and fanning his still-burning face with one hand. "It's because she thinks we're secretly dating. Yamaguchi told me."

"What?" Kageyama's eyebrows climbed into his hairline.

"Stop asking what! It's not that hard, even I get it!" Hinata groaned. "The first years have a bet going about when we'll come out to the team! Honestly I think that's why that dude manager even joined our team…"

"Wh…" Kageyama took a deep breath because asking that over and over wasn't getting him anywhere. "How long has she thought that?"

"Like I dunno since last year?" Hinata stared down at his hands. "When we took that absolute beating at regionals from Date Tech and she found you hugging me in the corner while I cried."

"I wasn't really hugging you, you just wouldn't let go of my shirt," Kageyama pointed out.

"Yeah, I know." Hinata sighed. "Because you never would, right? You'd never go for that."

Kageyama tried to answer but couldn't get any words out. Hinata sounded like he was sad about that, about the idea that Kageyama wouldn't hug him on purpose, or want to be like that. But they'd spent two whole years together and Kageyama was sure that Hinata only wanted him as a rival and a teammate and maybe on their very best day something like a friend, and Kageyama had sworn a long time ago that he wasn't going to let any of the weird feelings that he sometimes had screw it up now that he had somebody he could actually trust.

"Yeah, I know," Hinata said, still staring at his hands. "I'll tell her stop, ok? Sorry."

Kageyama sat on the mats next to Hinata, hands clenched into fists because he didn't know what to do with them. "I don't mind," he said carefully. He was going to screw this up, for sure. Again. "If Yachi thinks that. About us."

Hinata looked up, frowning, searching Kageyama's face. "You don't?"

"No," Kageyama answered. He forced himself to hold Hinata's gaze instead of looking away like he desperately wanted to. "And I don't care if the first years bet on us."

"But we aren't dating? You're freaking me out." Kageyama opened his mouth to say never mind, forget it, but Hinata was already rambling on without him. "Unless you don't mean you don't care if they caught us doing it in here but that you don't care if doing it is a thing that we did? But, haha, that'd be crazy, right? Because you definitely would care about that, you'd be all uuugh and _what_ and GRRRR…right?"

Hinata's direct question surprised Kageyama enough that he answered, "No," without thinking. "I wouldn't care. I'm not sure if it's crazy. We could find out? If you don't care. Also."

"I don't care," Hinata said, eyes going wide and bright, and then all in a rush, "Idon'tcare ohmygod areyouserious ifyouaren'tseriousI'mgonnakickyourass—"

"Please shut up," Kageyama begged, and just like that time at regionals, Hinata threw his arms around Kageyama's waist and squeezed tightly. Kageyama held still, not exactly hating it, but no idea what to do.

"Hug me back, moron," Hinata muttered into his shirt. He tilted his head back, eyes glimmering. "Unless you wanna do something else in here."

"Like what?" Kageyama asked. A smile that felt weird was spreading across his face. Hinata wiggled his eyebrows. "Are you suggesting we christen the ball closet?"

Hinata burst out laughing. "Are you suggesting that this ball closet somehow hasn't had people doing it in here since the school was built?"

"Ew! Now we're never doing it in here ever," Kageyama exclaimed in disgust, standing up and trying to shake Hinata off. Hinata hung on like a leech, arms around Kageyama's neck. "Let go."

"Nope! We're gonna have our first kiss right here, because this is where became partners!" Hinata grinned. "And also the smell of Salonpas is romantic!"

"You're seriously a freak," Kageyama informed him.

"Shut up, you liiiike me," Hinata brushed him off, smooshing his palms into Kageyama's cheeks and pulling him down for a first kiss. Kageyama just let him do it, right there in the ball closet and everything, because that's how most things went down around here.


End file.
